Episode 1 (CFE01)
"Did you say...B-Daman?" is the first episode of the B-Daman Crossfire series. It first aired in two parts on October 2, 2011 and October 9, 2011 in Japan, and was aired as one episode on August 17, 2013 in the United States. Plot Part 1 During class, Riki Ryugasaki looks over a book filled with worldst biggest mysteries like valleys and pyramids; finding them quite interesting. His teacher however, is not fond and takes away Riki's book as he is not paying attention in class. Riki offers his teacher to read it from page 95 but she declines and most of his classmates laugh at him although Riki does not understand. Riki later plays on the school playground "training" to one day embark on an adventure. He tells this to his only friend, Sumi Inaba but she is actually interested in B-Daman. She shows her B-Daman to Riki and explains how it works. She inserts a B-Dama in the back of the figure's head and pushes the included Trigger to fire it. This fascinates Riki as Sumi then wants him to do something for her. They take a train to the toy shop, Miracle Shoot where Riki will voluntarily help out its owner, Akira Saiga as Sumi instead enters the "B-Daman Tournament". Akira notices Riki does whatever Sumi tells him to and likes it. He is glad Riki is here despite his former part-time employee suddenly leaving. Riki is also glad and plans on doing an amazing job with Akira. While Riki is busy retrieving stock for customers, Sumi enters the tournament as the sixth entrant in a challenge to knock six EZ Targets with her B-Daman, Lightning Rabbit - and she knocks all but one. Soon after, Riki overhears some boys discussing the "tournament" running again. Riki ponders it but dismisses it as an urban legend. Subsequently, he hears a voice telling him "There are still many things in this world that you know nothing about." He turns to find a young boy holding a white B-Daman and Riki asks if he was with someone but the boy just tells him he was imagining things and leaves. Despite this, Riki returns his attention to the ongoing tournament to which he stares in awe. After the tournament, Riki and Sumi return to Miracle Shoot and converse. Akira explains that Sumi is his best customer and due to low sales, he wants to avoid paying them. As a result, he instead allows Riki to choose any B-Daman in his shop to keep. Filled with wonder, Riki looks around but finds a unique, blue B-Daman; feeling it is staring at him. Although initially saying it is rare, Akira lets him have it anyway. He also tells Riki that if it is staring at him, they must be holding a "bond". As Akira gives it to Riki, Sumi exclaims how she always wanted to have the "Blue Dragon". Riki is confused but Akira explains that this blue B-Daman's Head resembles a dragon, and is named "Dracyan". It currently uses the Accele Core so it automatically names it "Thunder Dracyan" which amazes Riki. Akira also tells him to register Thunder Dracyan's data on the internet to participate in tournaments like Sumi via the AC chip inside the B-Daman. Riki goes outside and places Thunder Dracyan on a platform to register it. As this happens, electricity bursts and Riki witnesses the silhouette of a dragon rising and flying away. This vision soon ends and the registration informs Riki of the tournament's address. Riki goes to the destination and finds a young girl using her B-Daman to gain access inside. When she enters, Riki uses Dracyan and it allows him to pass. Inside the dark facility, Riki walks to find the boy from earlier with his B-Daman in a challenge of knocking EZ Targets: "Stampede Block". The boy uses his B-Daman's Special Move: "Tornado String Attack" and blasts the Targets away with his white dragon B-Daman. Riki is amazed but then becomes shocked once he hears a voice emitting from Thunder Dracyan informing him that they will join forces and "work together". Riki however, is shocked. Part 2 After hearing Thunder Dracyan speak, Riki Ryugasaki startles in confusion which alerts nearby B-Shots in the Crossfire facility. The girl who entered before confronts Riki and assures him they will not hurt him and introduces herself as Rory Takakura. She asks who he is and Riki introduces himself, while Dracyan also edges his own introduction in, proving to Riki he really was the one speaking. Riki then allows her to check Thunder Dracyan for a B-Animal, which she confirms as the Blue Dragon. She subsequently introduces him to the other B-Shots who are amazed at the prospect of having a new friend, but the boy Riki met at the B-Daman Tournament is silent. The boy's B-Daman introduces himself as Lightning Dravise with his partner Samuru Shigami, who tells him to be quiet and reminds him that he talks too much. Suddenly a large blue hologram appears depicting an eldery man expecting "great things" from Riki. Revealed to be the girl's grandfather, he tells her to explain to Riki their purpose of being here and she does. Meanwhile, a B-Shot proposes a rematch with Samuru but rejects and leaves. The B-Shot instead battles with Grizz Sukino. The girl shows Riki a briefcase filled with a "headset" and "gauntlets" but before he takes them, Riki is surprised. She tells him not to worry as every B-Shot's B-Daman brought them here. Grizz then uses his Thunder Bearga to push a massive ledge with his Spirit Shot: "Claw Slash". She then admits she may have exaggerated but how all these B-Shots came to be here was not due to luck. Thunder Dracyan then commands Riki to "move" him because he cannot do it himself. Riki laughs at how Dracyan needs a B-Shot to move him while Samuru notices Riki's laughter. The announcer brings the game to its third round and rearranges the field to "Final Contest Mode". Called "Furious Gate Strike", B-Shots much shoot as many B-Dama through the constantly opening and closing gate in sixty seconds. As Grizz goes first, the girl explains how his Bearga is a Power Type but its slow speed gives him a disadvantage in this match. Instead, Simon Sumiya, and his Rapid-Fire Type: Lightning Scorpio can barrage B-Da Marbles inside the gate with his Spirit Shot: "Venom Fire". Although Scorpio's Trigger can fire fast, Samuru's Lightning Dravise has a smoother Trigger and a Tornado Magazine; eventually firing the most marbles with "Tornado String Shot". With 108 shots, the announcer congratulates Samuru's "Super Shot" that impresses Riki. Announcing that the event is now over, Thunder Dracyan looks at his owner. The girl asks him if he wants to attempt and, after watching how amazing of a B-Shot Samuru is, Riki wants to be like him. She tells them to change the field to an "exhibition match". As Riki goes into play with Dracyan, his B-Daman tells him to touch his Head Gear to collect the "data". Doing so, Riki finds little time to clear the field. The announcer reveals that the gate only opens for a mere 0.75 seconds, so he must shoot B-Da Marbles through quickly and precisely. Dracyan asks Riki if he is scared but the latter imagines himself in a temple with an adventurous attire staring at an opening and closing wall. Riki becomes excited and begins to fire a Spirit Shot, but Thunder Dracyan warns him it is too early. Riki ignores it and the B-Dama flies and punctures a hole through the gate. It surprises Samuru as it becomes a "Miss-Shot". Everybody but Samuru laughs at Riki's failure, garnering a 0-point total and Riki is saddened. Returning home, Riki receives a phone call from Sumi Inaba who asks where he was. Riki ignores Sumi's request though, as he is still mesmerized for what Crossfire has in store for him and Dracyan. Meanwhile, Samuru stares at the gate which Riki and Dracyan Miss-Shot at, which crumbles as Samuru says "Riki Ryugasaki". Major Events *Riki Ryugasaki's friend, Sumi Inaba explains to him what B-Daman is. *Riki helps out Akira Saiga's shop and is given a B-Daman: Thunder Dracyan. *Riki registers Dracyan and heads to the secret tournament, "Crossfire". *Riki meets Rory Takakura who explains what B-Shots do at Crossfire. *Riki tries his first B-Daman event but scores no points. Characters *Riki Ryugasaki *Samuru Shigami *Sumi Inaba *Yuki Washimura *Grizz Sukino *Simon Sumiya *Rory Takakura *Takakura *Akira Saiga *Ms. Yamashiro B-Damans *Thunder Dracyan *Lightning Dravise *Thunder Bearga *Lightning Scorpio *Lightning Rabbit *Steer=Swallow *Multiple generic B-Damans Featured B-DaBattles Challenges *Sumi (Lightning Rabbit): Knock down six EZ Targets. Result: 5/6 knocked. *Samuru Shigami (Lightning Dravise): Stampede Block. Result: Unknown. *Grizz (Thunder Bearga): Stampede Block. Result: Pushed close to the end. *Grizz (Thunder Bearga): Furious Gate Strike. Result: Failure; 0 shot. *Simon (Lightning Scorpio): Furious Gate Strike. Result: Success; 25+. *Samuru Shigami (Lightning Dravise + Tornado Magazine): Furious Gate Strike. Result: Success; 108 shot. *Riki (Thunder Dracyan): Furious Gate Strike. Result: Failure; 0 shot. Super Shots *Tornado String Attack (Lightning Dravise's) *Tornado String Shot (Lightning Dravise's) *Claw Slash (Thunder Bearga's) *Venom Fire (Lightning Scorpio's) Trivia *This episode marks the first time a B-Daman episode has ever aired at eleven-minutes in length in Japan. *Multiple characters and Spirit Shots receive dubbed names: **Kakeru Ryugasaki to Riki Ryugasaki. **Natsumi Inaba to Sumi Inaba. **Akira Saigo to Akira Saiga. **Subaru Shirogane to Samuru Shigami. **Gouichirou Tsukino to Grizz Sukino. **Syumon Katsumiya to Simon Sumiya. **Ruri Tenpouin to Rory Takakura **Commissioner Tenpouin to Takakura. **Accele=Dracyan to Thunder Dracyan. **Rev=Dravise to Lightning Dravise. **Torque=Bearga to Thunder Bearga. **Roll=Sasword to Lightning Scorpio. **Tornado Blow to Tornado String Attack. **Howling Impact to Claw Slash. **Stealth Finger to Venom Fire. **Center Mode became Final Contest Mode. **Hell's Gate Strike became Furious Gate Strike. *In the Japanese version, Lightning Dravise uses Tornado Blow twice but during the second instance in the dub, it became a new one: Tornado String Shot. *This is the only episode where the title card has quotes. Category:Episodes Category:B-Daman Crossfire Category:B-Daman Series Category:Anime Series